paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update OT8
Release Notes - OT8 Primary Feature Changes or Updates * Surrender option now available from the in-game menu. There is an initial cooldown period before you can initiate a surrender vote (15 minutes) and a cooldown time (5 minutes) between restarting the vote should a Surrender vote fail. A successful vote needs to be greater at or greater than 70%. * Players can now identify opposing team’s Cards and their Upgrades on the scoreboard by hovering over the opponent’s cards. * Card Tooltip improvements ** Added upgrade slots that show all information about the upgrade applied. ** Attribute totals have a color-coded breakdown on upgraded cards. ** “Maxed” stat has been relabeled as “Fully upgraded Bonus” and is incorporated. into the aggregate total shown for a given state. ** Cards with activatable effects show the number of charges in the description. * Added short combat message explaining how buff orbs work when picking them up. ** Blue Buff - Attack speed, cooldown reduction, and energy regen ** Red Buff - Bonus damage ** Black Buff - Damage over time to structures ** Orb Prime - Deliver to drop-off point shown on mini-map Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that allowed players in the Shadow Plane to still cast a shadow in the world. * Fixed an issue where the death recap panel couldn’t be reopened if it had been closed during a previous death. * Fixed an issue where invites received while logging in would not show up on the UI. * Video settings UI now updates when toggling between windowed and fullscreen modes with Alt+Enter. * Fixed a bug causing improper scaling on the tooltip for active cards. General Changes * Lane minion initial spawns were shortened so they now first clash at 1:30. * Jungle camp initial spawns were shortened by 30 seconds. Black Buff camp and Prime camp remain unchanged. * Added additional information to Death Recap log. ** Icons will overlay enemy heroes holding an active Red Buff or Prime Card. ** The player name of enemy heroes who contributed to your death is now shown in the death recap. ** Damage entries are tinted red for physical damage and blue for energy damage. ** Critical strikes will display with “!” after the damage amount. * The progress for loading into a match is now displayed in the Paragon taskbar in the Windows client * Improved texture streaming in over-committed situations to keep textures more crisp. * Party invites can no longer be accepted while in a party and the party leader has already initiated a ready check or matchmaking has begun. Agora * Reduced the Amber payout from destroying Towers. Cards * Added additional security for bad latency. * Fixed bug preventing the Card Shop from correctly displaying Life Steal. * Fixed an issue that allowed players to place Wards while in base. Replay * Fixed a crash that could occur in the Replay browser when refreshing the list. All Heroes * Added in intro and respawn animations. The player will spawn into the game playing an intro or respawn animation. * More health is now gained from a level up and the power of health on cards has been reduced slightly. * Fixed a bug in Travel Mode that prevented casting screen and particle effects from cancelling when the cast was interrupted. * Fixed an issue causing abnormally large numbers appearing in ability short descriptions. * Fixed a bug where Hero models wouldn’t go away when they died and would instead stay in the world. * Containment Zone ® now has a flat wall height to make it more predictable when placing it in the world. * Mad Dash (Q) ability will now increase its range based on leveling the ability . * Converted the minion damage on Dash from an instantaneous damage applied to all targets on teleport, to damage applied as the projectile passes through each individual. * Minions will now break Murdock out of his passive Hot Pursuit when they deal damage to him. * Players can no longer reset their auto attack by activating E ability. * Barrage ® can be interrupted/canceled at any point in the ability with hard CC (prevents him from firing while stunned). Root and Slow will affect him but he continues firing. Category:Patch Notes